


Sandcastles

by OrangeVanilla



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, mpreg mention, omega!sebastian, slight angst???, they also have a cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian still takes heat suppressants, but it doesn’t stop the ache for young that rears its head every time he thinks about raising a family with Chris. Sometimes all it takes is a commercial about cereal to set him off, and Chris has come home a handful of times to find Sebastian crying into a bowl of ice cream and Googling the most effective ways to come off suppressants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Замки из песка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001211) by [bazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz), [WTFStarbucks2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016)



Chris knows that Sebastian has always wanted children. He picks up on that brooding look his omega gets after visits to Chris’s sister’s house, when he gets to look after her kids for hours while she gets a well deserved rest. The unmistakable look he gets when he lies in bed and hums lullabies to their cat Ponchik, all gentle and nurturing. 

Sebastian still takes heat suppressants, yes, but it doesn’t stop the ache for young that rears its head every time he thinks about raising a family with Chris. Sometimes all it takes is a commercial about cereal to set him off, and Chris has come home a handful of times to find Sebastian crying into a bowl of ice cream and Googling the most effective ways to come off suppressants. 

It doesn’t help that his heats are always fierce, reducing him to a mewling pile of blankets and bottles of water. It kills them both that every time they have sex, Chris knots him flawlessly, and every time it amounts to nothing. 

“Maybe it’s just not meant for us,” Sebastian says quietly one morning, his eyes still bleary from sleep and his body covered in faux furs and quilts and blankets. Chris furrows his eyebrows, glancing at Sebastian and pulling him achingly close, kissing his throat and rubbing his sides. “I mean, there are some couples that just... don’t have families.”

Ponchik meows to make his presence known, expecting Chris to lift him onto the bed and welcome them into their cuddling. The only reason Chris bought the little Siberian cat was to give Sebastian something to occupy his broodiness, which so far has been working well. Ponchik adores the attention from Sebastian, and Chris can’t blame him at all. “Sweetheart, what makes you say that?” Chris asks tenderly, letting Sebastian nuzzle his nose against his jaw and breathe his scent in. 

Sebastian relaxes against Chris’s warmth, reaching over the side of the bed to pet Ponchik with his fingertips. “It’s just that we’ve tried so many times, daddy, I feel like it’s never gonna happen. And-... and that’s okay, I can live with it, I just wish I could be a better omega for you.”

Chris gives him a stern look, tilting Sebastian’s chin and looking him in the eyes. Sebastian swallows hard, a little submissive noise escaping his throat as Chris kisses him, licking into his mouth and making him keen closely. He loves his place comfortably beneath Chris. When they part, Sebastian leans in for more, receiving just a peck. “You’re being stupid. You’re a _perfect_ omega, Sebastian, haven’t I always told you that?”

“Chris, I’m not perfect. Perfect omegas are quiet and homely and sweet-”

“You’re perfect for me. You’re real, and you’re passionate, and you’re so natural,” Chris assures him, kissing him slow and deep. Sebastian mewls softly against him, his eyes closing as his senses take in all of Chris, his scent and his taste and his strength. “Don’t you dare start thinking that you aren’t the only one I could ever love. You’re my omega, Sebastian. I put that ring on your finger because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just because we haven’t started a family yet doesn’t mean that’s ever gonna change.”

Sebastian nods wordlessly, pressing his forehead against Chris’s and smiling when Chris kisses his nose. He’s never been the type to be insecure about himself, because he knows he satisfies Chris’s needs and gives him what he needs in a relationship. But he’s not so sure he can give him what he needs from an omega. It’s worrying him that he hasn’t had children yet, because Chris deserves to be a father. “I love you. You’re such an amazing alpha.”

Chris hums and moves Sebastian so he’s on his side, draping him in the fluffiest cover he can reach and smiling when he purrs affectionately. “Your heat is coming up in a couple of days, right?” Chris asks, wetting his lips when Sebastian nods. He hasn’t had a heat in a while because of his suppressants, and Chris is selfishly excited about the chance to take care of his omega. 

Sebastian’s heats have always brought out the best in his own nature, which probably isn’t rare in alphas, but Chris fucking loves feeding and watering Sebastian like he’s a newborn kitten. Plus knotting is a whole other level of pleasure, but he tries not thinking about it until Sebastian’s heat actually arrives, because god damn it’s distracting. Sebastian yawns softly, closing his eyes and burying his face in one of Chris’s pillows to block the rising sun. “You need to go to work, love.”

“If you’re feeling bad, I’m staying,” Chris insists, rolling his eyes fondly when Sebastian smacks his leg. He loves his unconventional marriage with Sebastian. Most alphas he knows are very firmly in charge, but Chris loves how Sebastian’s so feisty and honest about his opinions. He’s never had a day of training in his life. “You’re already starting to show signs, you know that?”

“Yep. Go to work, I’m surviving,” Sebastian says into the pillow, yawning and rolling over when Chris makes a noise like he’s about to start lecturing. “I can sleep it off.”

“If I get a call while I’m in a meeting because you’re writhing around in seasonal agony, you’re never gonna hear the end of it,” Chris warns, chuckling softly when Sebastian whines and burrows under the layers of blankets, swearing in Romanian. “You want me here, don’t deny it.”

“You have to earn money so we can live. If I start going into heat, I’ll down a bottle of water and run myself a bath. Make sure we aren’t homeless, big man,” Sebastian yawns, humming gently when Chris sniffs the air, and then him. “Quit worrying.”

“You smell like you’re in season,” Chris frowns, standing reluctantly when Sebastian grunts and tugs a quilt over himself. The air holds the lingering scent of Sebastian, caramel and crushed flowers and sherbet. He knows he shouldn’t allow his omega to basically kick him out of his own home, but he’s a total sap when it comes to pleasing his mate. He dresses quickly, attempting to ignore the gentle whines and wriggles of Sebastian under the layers of blankets. “There’s water on the nightstand, more in the closet, and more downstairs. Please drink it, love.”

“I will, alpha. Promise,” Sebastian says, his voice barely audible. Chris presses a kiss to his exposed thigh before covering it with _another_ faux fur throw, smiling softly at their little nest. Chris loves looking at Sebastian when he’s all safe and protected by Chris’s scent. “I’ll call if it starts.”

“Alright, honey. You get some more rest,” Chris smiles gently and steps into his most expensive pair of Italian loafers to make up for his lack of showering. He can hear gentle snoring as he leaves the room, reassuring him that this is for the best. Sebastian needs as much rest as possible, because he always loses sleep when he’s in heat, more so than any other omega Chris has ever known. 

Work is uneventful, much to Chris’s despair, and it gives him plenty of time to worry about how Sebastian’s doing. He texts five times, receiving just one reply; a picture of Sebastian cuddled up with Ponchik and a mug of tea with the caption ‘we’re fine, babe, relax!!! te iubesc xoxo’. Chris does not relax at all, but he finds some whiskey in his desk and takes two shots, so he at least worries less. He can’t stop thinking about how he found Sebastian, anxious and small in a Russian hotel room almost nine years ago, which reminds him he’ll have to get something to commemorate. 

“Are you okay, Mr Evans?” a voice asks from the door, drawing him from his thoughts and back into the room surrounding him. The beta who’s training to be his new secretary (whose name Chris can’t remember for the life of him. Molly? Polly? Holly?) stands there with a patient smile on her face, a file in her manicured hand. “I was getting worried. You’re omega’s coming into season, right?”

Chris nods dumbly, holding his hand out for the file and taking it from the beta’s hand. “Thanks. Yeah, he’s been on suppressants for a while and we wanna try for a family again, so it’s a big deal. I’m sorry if I’m out of it,” Chris apologises, flicking through the file to find any returned tests or new scraps of information and finding nothing. 

“It’s understandable. My friend’s alpha went through hell when they were trying to conceive,” the beta (oh god, her name’s Holly because they met at the Christmas party and Sebastian couldn’t stop giggling about how seasonal she was) offers as she sits in the chair opposite the desk. “If it helps, it isn’t your fault that you haven’t started a family yet. It’s not his, either. You’re both incredibly healthy, and from what I remember of your mate, he’s more than ready to carry. Just hold off on the suppressants after his heat, and take some time off to fuss him in your nest. It does the world of difference for his body.”

“Really?” Chris furrows his eyebrows, scratching her instructions down on a piece of scrap paper and humming softly in disbelief. “How do you know this stuff?”

“I took healthcare in college, alongside law. There was a whole section on the psychology of omegas in season,” Holly smiles softly, pulling her phone out of her pocket and unlocking it. “I can email you some of the files I still have, if you want?”

Chris smiles warmly, nodding and closing the file. “That’d be amazing, thank you Holly. I’m good at worrying.”

“Just remember that it’s important for an omega’s alpha to be there. Your presence will calm him, and your scent will stimulate his hormones.” Holly says reassuringly, raising an eyebrow at her phone as she gets a notification. “According to Jeremy, you have a client waiting.”

“Fuck,” Chris groans, remembering the meeting he’s had scheduled for weeks. Holly stands and pats his arm gently, giving him a knowing look. “Thank you, Holly, honestly.” 

“Its fine, Sebastian’s a friend. He talks about you in yoga.” Holly smiles as she heads towards the door, adjusting an askew painting in the process. “I can see why the two of you are so well suited.”

On that note, she leaves Chris to think about Sebastian in between meetings and paperwork deadlines, making a list of the things he loves about his omega on a piece of obnoxiously pink paper, because he feels like being a sap. He writes ‘thighs’ around seven times. Then he starts thinking about Sebastian’s thighs, about pressing tender kisses to that smooth skin and leaving little hickeys, marking his mate as _his_. 

He takes a lunch break.

The rest of the day is a haul, but Chris lives. He’s out of the door as soon as he can manage, and the usually fifteen minute journey takes him seven, because his mind can’t get beyond Sebastian and his scent and his body. A lawyer breaking the speed limit. Ooh, _risky_.

When he opens the door, Chris is greeted with vibrant bouquets and sweet caramel, accompanied by soft whining from upstairs. He power walks to the kitchen, grabbing the little bag of emergency food he keeps in the before heading up the stairs. 

“Kitten?” Chris says softly as he opens the bedroom door, breathing deeply and taking in the scent of his mate in season. Sebastian’s curled up in one of Chris’s old Patriots shirts, a clear sheen of sweat on his forehead. He looks worn out already, panting softly and murmuring Chris’s name into his pillow. “Precious, its okay, daddy’s here.”

“Alpha,” Sebastian whines softly, looking up aimlessly when Chris appears beside the bed. Sebastian must be pretty far gone if he’s calling Chris alpha; they both decided pretty early on in their relationship that Sebastian preferred more neutral names unless he was feeling particularly needy. Chris coos softly and kneels, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “Alpha, please...”

“I’m gonna run you a bath, kitten. Do you wanna come in the bathroom and wait?” Chris asks, picking Sebastian up easily when he nods and paws towards him. Ponchik is ever present, standing from his place on the window seat and following the pair into the bathroom. Chris sets Sebastian down atop the laundry basket, turning the water on and letting the tub fill up while he tends to his mate. “When did this start, baby?”

“Half hour ago,” Sebastian says softly, swallowing painfully and wincing. Chris furrows his eyebrows at the action, slipping back into the bedroom briefly and returning with two bottles of water. “I had some water.”

“Have some more.” Chris commands, watching steadily as Sebastian unscrews the cap of a bottle of water and drinks like it’s the first drink he’s had in years. Chris tests the bath water and debates adding bubbles. He then adds plenty of bubbles, proud of how Sebastian looks so happy at the addition. “How are you feeling? Between one and ten.”

There’s a quiet pause as Sebastian considers, filled only by the steady rush of water. “Five point four,” he says eventually, “I was at two. But you came when I was about to text.” The day Chris believes that Sebastian was going to actually text him will be the day he’s sent to get his head tested. He’s married the most stubborn omega on God’s green Earth, but he loves it. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“It was okay,” Chris hums as he stands Sebastian up and undresses him with ease, checking between his cheeks for any signs of slick. None. Early heat. Bathing is the best option, Chris decides, maybe followed by a nap if Sebastian will settle long enough. “Meetings and paperwork. Holly’s sending me a few files for me to look over for- oh, you never mentioned you knew Holly?”

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, watching Chris stop the water after testing it again. “Must’ve slipped my mind. She’s in yoga with me,” Sebastian says absently, thinking about ice cubes and waterfalls and polar bears. It doesn’t help, he still feels just as hot. He groans gently, catching Chris’s attention. His five point four is plummeting. He feels like one point one. 

“C’mon, into the bath. Let your alpha take care of you, sweetheart,” Chris instructs, watching as Sebastian does as he’s told without even a word of complaint. The dreamy sigh he exhales as he sits back is enough to reassure Chris for the moment, his eyes slipping closed, peaceful. It’s only when he rests against the sink that Sebastian makes a noise of complaint. 

“Want you with me, alpha,” Sebastian hums, gazing up at Chris with big glassy eyes. Chris rolls his eyes and slips his jacket off, almost succeeding in not smiling when Sebastian purrs softly. He strips quickly enough, tossing his clothes in the hamper and raising an eyebrow when Sebastian moves carefully. “Get in behind me, please?”

“If you weren’t in heat,” Chris huffs as he does as his omega wants, “I swear to _God_ I’d spank you so hard.” Sebastian looks pleased about that potential, leaning back against Chris’s chest and moaning gently when he gets petted. “You’re such a demanding little thing, aren’t you? Always need me with you, such a slut for attention and praise.”

Sebastian nods and exhales deeply as Chris opens a bottle of calming oils and rubs over his neck and shoulders, massaging firmly into his tensed muscles. Easing all of the stress from his body. “I love your hands so much, daddy,” Sebastian says softly, gasping when Chris squeezes at his throat like its second nature. He tips his head back to lean against Chris’s shoulder, watching his face unmoving as he continues rubbing the tension from Sebastian’s body. “You’re so good to me...”

They stay mainly in silence as Chris works at Sebastian like he’s an artist painting his masterpiece, switching from the oils to a body wash that smells _exactly_ like Sebastian’s natural scent. Chris makes him sip water every so often, just to keep his vitals up, and presses a soft kiss to Sebastian’s hair when he’s done. “You’re my good little kitten, aren’t you?” he croons as Sebastian smiles absently, his eyes shining and fixed on him like he’s the best thing in the world. 

“Yours,” Sebastian whispers, daring to press a kiss to Chris’s jaw and giggling drunkenly when Chris kisses him back, “I’m all yours.”

“All mine,” Chris murmurs against Sebastian’s throat, rubbing circles against his hip. “My little wife.”

“Been thinking about you all day, daddy,” Sebastian smiles gently, rolling his hips against Chris’s thigh a little and groaning when Chris moves back firmly. 

“Tell me you’ve been thinking about, my filthy little princess.”

“Thinking about your cock. Want you to fuck me, daddy, want you to breed me,” Sebastian whines, hissing when Chris ghosts a hand between his thighs. “I’ve been desperate for so long for your fat knot in me, daddy.”

Chris groans softly as Sebastian writhes again, this time closer to his cock, and he’s reminded of how perfectly Sebastian can get under his skin. Sebastian’s scent is crowding his head, making him incredibly aware of how much he wants to fuck Sebastian into the mattress. He drains the bath, moving Sebastian carefully to stand them both up swiftly. “I’m gonna dry you down, okay?” 

Sebastian nods and watches Chris step out of the bath, doing the same once there’s a towel for him to step on. He yawns softly as Chris dries him off with a second, fluffier towel, his touches soft and careful. He tries not to think about how good Chris smells, and how his usually warm skin is almost cooling against his own, and how he’s starting to feel the familiar wetness between his legs when Chris is almost done. “Alpha,” Sebastian whimpers, looking up at Chris hopefully when he sets the towel down. 

Chris tuts softly and pulls Sebastian close, reaching a hand around to feel between Sebastian’s cheeks, being greeted with the telltale slick of heat. “Oh darling, daddy’ll take care of you,” Chris says softly, lifting Sebastian easily and carrying him to the bedroom, his omega whining weakly as he sets him down on the bed. Sebastian rolls his hips against the smooth sheets, wailing into a blanket at the lack of friction. His mouth is dry and his thighs are soaked, slick drooling from his hole with every desperate rub against the bed. Chris rubs two fingers against Sebastian’s hole before pushing them in with little resistance, biting his lip as Sebastian moans desperately and pushes against his hand. 

“Please, alpha, please breed me,” Sebastian begs against a pillow when Chris has three fingers in his ass, down to the third knuckles. Chris groans softly and pulls his fingers out, giving his length a few long strokes as Sebastian keens and gazes longingly at him. Chris lines himself up, revelling in the excited noise Sebastian makes. “Please!”

Chris grips Sebastian’s hips and pushes in, groaning as Sebastian shoves his face into a pillow and moans like a whore. Chris moves a hand to Sebastian’s hair and pulls, dragging his head up a little and making him whine desperately. “I wanna hear you, kitten.”

“Please move, alpha, fuck!” Sebastian begs, whimpering as Chris begins thrusting slow and deep, achingly gentle. Sebastian moves his hips down with every thrust, desperate for the fill he’s used to from Chris and mewling when his hair gets tugged harshly. This is everything he’s been thinking about all day, rubbing against the washing machine and moaning as the vibrations sent tingles through him and massaged his senses. Chris fucks him better than anyone he’s ever known, and he fucking _loves_ it.

Panting and writhing, Sebastian looks like a wet dream. Chris can’t hold back an instinctive groan as he feels his knot start to swell, earlier than he’s used to, and god damn he’s impressed at how perfectly Sebastian takes everything. Sebastian’s definitely noticed the familiar stretch at the base of Chris’s cock, the deliciously painful pressure building fast. “You wanna take my knot, kitten?” Chris grunts and buries his face just below Sebastian’s jaw, licking at the scent glands there and just taking in Sebastian, in all his glory. 

The wail that erupts from Sebastian’s mouth is answer enough, his long legs wrapping around Chris’s waist as he starts clawing at Chris’s back like it’s a scratching post. Chris’s knot starts breaching Sebastian’s hole, and Sebastian swears he can’t think of anything other than being bred by his alpha. The gradual stretch as Chris’s knot slides past his rim, made easier by the slick dripping from his hole, makes Sebastian’s eyes roll back as his body responds like it always does. His toes curl and he comes hard, spurting white stickiness all over his chest. Chris knows better than to pay any attention to it, instead focussing on the gorgeous hug of flesh around his cock, his knot. 

By the time Chris is close enough to start twitching, Sebastian’s come twice and he’s chasing a third orgasm. His moans are filth, broken and desperate and _sin_. Chris groans loud against Sebastian’s throat, murmuring a weak “’m close, kitten, fuck,” as his omega pants and bites at his shoulder. Everything about Sebastian is absolutely fucking perfect for Chris. His body, his quirks, how he needs to get fucked brutally for him to be satisfied, how fucking _tight_ he is. 

Sebastian presses his lips just below Chris’s ear, whimpering as Chris’s fat knot throbs, close. “Breed me, alpha,” he moans, shuddering when Chris’s thrusts pause and he comes like he’s releasing a fucking year’s worth of come inside him. Chris comes in waves, but _fuck_ there’s a lot. Sebastian adores the sudden pressure that rises and rises, keening gently and twitching as his third orgasm hits. He collapses against the mattress, boneless and panting as Chris continues nudging his hips. 

“Pretty little queen, aren’t you?” Chris groans softly, chuckling softly as Sebastian laps at his scent glands eagerly, his legs still wrapped around Chris’s waist. He rests on his elbows, raising an eyebrow as Sebastian _very carefully_ moves them both so Chris is on his back and Sebastian is sat comfortably on his knot. “So talented, so clever. Gonna give me some fuckin’ genius babies, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian smiles proudly, his chest sticky with his own come and sweat and _fuck_ Chris just wants to worship him forever. “You take care of me so good, daddy, you know just how to treat me.”

Chris grins lazily and rubs Sebastian’s thighs, collecting some of Sebastian’s come from his taught belly and licking it up, revelling in how Sebastian watches him in awe, eyes wide and sparkling. He looks like a dream. “You’re gorgeous, aren’t you?” Chris hums fondly as Sebastian rolls his hips, already half hard again and hissing at the slight friction. Chris’s knot is deflating, despite his best wishes, but he feels ready enough for a second round.

 

Three days and twelve rounds of sex later, Chris wakes with Sebastian pressed flush against him, snoring gently into a pillow and whining every so often. His scent is still gorgeous as ever. Chris has a protective arm wrapped around Sebastian’s middle, his hand over his omega’s tender belly and stroking lightly. Light sheds through the curtains, and all Chris wants to do it block it out and let Sebastian sleep for days. It’s rare for him to sleep well through heats, as displayed by the past few days, and Sebastian’s slept around five hours at this rate. This is probably a good sign.

Sebastian’s snoring gradually comes to a stop after a while, and he starts to yawn and stretch while trying to be subtle about being awake. He stays quiet for a while, purring as Chris continues stroking his belly and letting out contented sighs. Chris notices his fever’s gone down.

“I know you’re awake,” Chris says after a while, making Sebastian jump slightly and blush. Chris grins and pulls him impossibly closer, pressing kisses to Sebastian’s throat and making him keen delicately. “You’re sweet when you’re sleepy, I didn’t wanna interrupt.”

“But you did,” Sebastian yawns softly as he rolls over to face Chris, kissing his chest softly and doing his best to ignore the remaining slick between his thighs. “Good morning, sexy man. Ready for round... nine?”

“Thirteen.”

Sebastian gapes at him like he’s just grown five heads. “You mated me _twelve times_?” 

Chris simply nods and grins, sucking over a hickey and earning a soft whine. “Yep. Knotted you every time.” He says proudly, scraping his teeth over Sebastian’s skin and earning a sweet little whimper in response. “You’re feeling a lot cooler.”

Sebastian purrs and buries his face in Chris’s chest, all warm skin and gorgeous scent. “Think my heat’s almost done. How many days has it been?”

“Three,” Chris says as he starts pressing kisses to Sebastian’s shoulders and revelling in the gentle keening that spills from his lips. Three days they’ve spent rolling around between these sheets and making love like every fuck could be their last, only taking breaks to bathe and take care of necessities. “This is a good sign. Means you’re more likely to b-”

“I need breakfast,” Sebastian interjects, reminding Chris of the inevitable week of anxiety he’s about to endure. Sebastian’s never dealt well with the wait for seven days to pass since the beginning of his heat, and it’s only got worse with time. Chris hums and sits up, smiling when Sebastian does the same and clings to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “Carry me downstairs?”

“You little koala,” Chris says fondly, pressing a wet kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and gingerly moving until he can stand with Sebastian still wrapped around him, unmoved. Sebastian smiles big and nuzzles against Chris’s neck as his alpha supports him on the journey to the kitchen, grabbing Sebastian’s favourite silky robe on the way. “The things I do for you, little one, I swear to god.”

The kitchen is damn cold, but neither of them care that much. Chris makes pancakes and Sebastian slides his robe on and reads a novel with his bare feet up against one of the seats. Chris feeds him when he’s done making breakfast, tempted to help him drink his tea but deciding against it. It’d be too weird. They proceed to cuddle on the couch for most of the day, Sebastian falling asleep and taking an hour long nap against Chris’s chest. After take out and a bath, they go to bed.

They do this every day for six days in a row.

On the morning of the seventh day, Sebastian refuses to leave the warmth of their makeshift nest, curling up under the blankets and pouting as Chris attempts to tickle him awake. “Mmf, no,” he frowns, batting weakly at Chris and raising an eyebrow when his husband sighs dramatically. “Go make yourself some breakfast. I’ll be down later.”

“I’ll miss your gorgeous face. You want something?” Chris asks, rubbing Sebastian’s arm gently and smiling when he mewls softly and gazes at him from under the fluffiest blanket available. 

“Nuh-uh. Thank you, daddy.”

Chris nods and gives Sebastian his space, knowing better than to make his omega do anything he doesn’t feel like doing. One of the things that drew Chris to Sebastian so strongly was his passionate desire to be as stubborn as possible in any situation. He’s completely unlike any other omega he’s ever known, and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

He heads downstairs and makes himself a plateful of bacon and scrambled eggs, tutting and feeding his leftovers to Ponchik as he hops up on one of the chairs and watches him like he’s eating a family of tiny kittens. God damn cat makes him feel guilty for existing sometimes, but he makes up for it with a small mew and some purring as he receives scratches. Chris thinks that Ponchik secretly only tolerates him because Sebastian likes him. If that’s true, he has something in common with the Siberian money drainer.

He heads back upstairs once he’s set the dishes in the washer, not really knowing what to do with himself after over a full week spent with Sebastian. He pauses by the bedroom door, staying quiet and trying to hear any snores. 

“I did it, honey.”

Chris pokes his head around the bedroom door, an eyebrow raised. Sebastian’s curled up on Chris’s side of their nest of blankets, his face hidden by a pillow wrapped in Chris’s shirt. He’s also wearing one of Chris’s sweaters. Chris is suspicious. “Did what?”

“Peed on the stick,” Sebastian says, and realisation dawns on Chris like the sun. “M’gonna go back to sleep, wake me in an hour. You can go back to work today, too. I can live again.”

Chris steps into the room fully, careful not to be too loud. “Oh, right. Don’t you wanna find out first though? I mean, it’s-”

“Tired. You check, call me in an hour.”

Chris understands immediately that Sebastian’s detaching himself from the test as much as possible. They’ve been through this exact situation too many times to count, and Sebastian finds that being sleepy after a nap is a good way to mask his disappointment. It breaks his heart that he has to do this, but he understands it. He has to be a strong alpha, no matter what.

Chris heads into the bathroom, finding the little white stick waiting patiently on the side of the sink for him. He sits on the side of the bath, keeping an eye on his watch until he’s sure ten minutes have passed, just to be sure. He knows this ritual well. One stripe for negative, two for positive. He picks it up.

Two stripes greet him.

His face hurts from the size of his grin. Chris has never been this silently excited in his life, not even on his wedding day, because he wasn’t trying to let Sebastian sleep on their wedding day. Tears well and brim over his eyelids, spilling down his cheeks, and he holds the stick in his hand so tight it might break. Sebastian’s pregnant. His omega, his mate. 

Chris wakes Sebastian with pancakes after the hour has passed, the plate set alongside a glass of pomegranate juice on a little tray. Ponchik meows at his feet, wanting attention. Sebastian stirs, yawning big and slow and stretching his limbs. “Mmm, daddy,” he murmurs against soft furs and pillows, picking up on Chris’s scent before the pancakes. Warm oak and peppermint and whiskey. Chris’s scent is home to him. 

“I made you pancakes, love,” Chris says softly, petting Sebastian’s hair and smiling softly as his omega purrs like a little kitten. He looks positively radiant. Chris’s heart swells with pride. “Did you sleep well?”

Sebastian nods slowly and opens his mouth to be fed, chirping softly when his tongue is greeted by breakfast food. Chris isn’t dressed for work, but he doesn’t question it, instead allowing himself to be fed square after square of pancake. 

“I’m glad you’ve got an appetite, kitten,” Chris smiles, “now that you’re eating for two.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen, his mouth open and displaying half chewed pancake. He swallows hard, sitting up too quickly and dizzying himself. “I’m... _pregnant_?” he whispers in disbelief, his eyes brimming with tears when Chris nods and smiles like he owns the world. Ponchik mews from the floor, sensing Sebastian’s happiness and immediately wanting some petting. “No fucking way.”

“Two stripes, baby. We did it.”

Sebastian threatens to break the sound barrier with his shriek of joy, throwing his arms around Chris and clinging to him and sobbing. Chris laughs breathlessly, holding Sebastian close and rubbing his back and letting him cry. “We did it, Chris,” Sebastian smiles like a kid on Christmas morning, looking up at Chris and giggling weakly when his tears are kissed away. “We’re really gonna have a little family. Oh my _god_!”

Chris picks the fork back up, cuts a little more pancake and waves it at Sebastian. “This means you have to finish your breakfast, darling,” Chris says in his best condescending tone, and his heart sings when Sebastian does as is told, grabbing his free hand and squeezing. Ponchik leaps up onto the bed and rubs his head all over Sebastian’s creamy thigh, looking for attention. “I think Ponchik’s jealous.”

Ponchik’s meow supports his thoughts. Sebastian smiles and finishes his pancakes, rubbing the cat and murmuring in Russian to appease him. “I love you.” Sebastian says after he’s done eating, eyes lidded and a look of pure content on his face. 

“Me or the cat?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and hits Chris’s leg, blowing a raspberry at his husband when he acts like it’s the worst pain in the world. “You, obviously.” 

“Thank god. Four years of marriage, and you finally love me,” Chris grins, handing Sebastian the glass of pomegranate juice and laying back against Sebastian’s fluffy pillows. Sebastian sets the glass down on the nightstand after a few sips, curling up to Chris’s side and tracing patterns into his chest. “I love you, too. I’d kill for you.”

“Don’t do that, it’s stupid. Remember that one time I got slapped in a bar and you tried to strangle the guy?” Sebastian giggles, grinning at how Chris tries his best to not laugh at the memory. They’d been dating for five months, and Sebastian had _totally_ earned that slap, but Chris had been escorted from the building when he literally went in for the kill. “You’ve grown since then, you have a bigger brain. Don’t get all weird and alpha-y.” 

Chris raises an eyebrow at Sebastian. “I’m a fucking alpha, sweetheart. I can’t exactly start beta-ing my way through life, can I?” he snipes, chuckling when Sebastian scowls. 

“You know what I mean, Chris. You’re not like... you’re different to other alphas. It’s a good different, I- don’t give me that _look_ , Chris!” Sebastian whines and throws a pillow at Chris’s face when he gives him the most sarcastic look in the damn world. 

“Honey, I’m different because I didn’t get those weird training classes,” Chris hums and pulls Sebastian close to him, taking note of how Sebastian gapes at him. “Omegas aren’t the only ones with weird classes, sweetheart. We’re both unconventional.”

Sebastian kisses Chris hard, licking into his mouth just to take in his taste, his scent, everything about his gorgeous husband. “I love you,” he whispers breathlessly into Chris’s mouth, humming in approval when strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him on top of Chris. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Chris hums and rests his forehead against Sebastian’s, parting their lips to rub his nose against his omega’s and making him giggle. His scent is vibrant and warm, a flower store on a summers day and sweet sticky caramel and crushed sugar on ice cream. Chris feels nothing but love and adoration for his darling husband.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay this ship continues to ruin me, and i have ideas for a school AU bc i'm 198% certified trash  
> BUT  
> bc i love classic forbidden love stories, chris is obviously gonna be a damn teacher, and i can't for the LIFE of me think of what damn subject he should teach  
> and so i ask you, my fellow sinners, what the fuck would christopher robert evans teach??  
> by all means, either comment or send me an ask on my tumblr buckys--plums.tumblr.com and tell me!! ENGAGE WITH THE SIN
> 
> also there is definitely more from my I Belong To You series coming soon, bc princess seb rules my life  
> ((also i might write more of this i don't know i just wanna write them being super cuddly and fluffy waaaahhhh))


End file.
